Tribute to a Good Boy
by NUMA-WAFFLE
Summary: A story about Tobi and his life before Akatsuki. Starting with his childhood he tells Deidara a violent and interesting story. A bit of a dark start.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my 15th story, it is a tribute story, like most of my others( sort of ) but this one is easily identified as a Tobi story.

I recently discovered a horrible fact Wikipedia has removed Tobi from their lists of Naruto... My two favorite characters... are gone... R.I.P Tobi, (Jiraiya is still not dead in my books, only when I see it in the Anime will I say he is dead. ( by then he should have come back by some cleaver plot twist.) )

I wrote this because I love Tobi and I'm sad that Wiki removed him. NO ONE MUST FORGET TOBI.

This is a three part chronological story of Tobis' life, starting with his childhood.

**NOTE: I don't care what people think, I say Tobi is not just a fake persona, made up by Madara. I say he is the real Madara.  
(cough cough Mephiles and Beezleboss, he's real!)**

* * *

Tribute to a Good Boy

Chapter 1: My childhood

Tobi and Deidara were sitting in the Akatsuki base doing nothing. They were waiting for Zetsu to give them a mission, and much to Deidaras' enjoyment, Tobi was silent. Much to Deidaras' discomfort, Tobi was Silent. The Akatsuki artist was so use to blocking out Tobi by making his voice a white noise, but now there was nothing. It was like when an alarm has been going for a few hours, when it finally stops everything is too quiet. Deidara needed to make some noise, the lack of sound was almost as bad as the sound of Tobi.

Just before he could finish the internal debate as to whether or not engage the masked annoyance in conversation or remain in silence, the super happy child-like Akatsuki member began his usual random talking.

For what seemed like half an hour Tobi asked everything possible: from time to birthdays to animals, to favorite bowls, to colour of socks, to what the leader wanted for 'give your shadowy leader a present day'.

'Ah, the marvelous white noise' Deidara thought to himself as Tobi went on with his questions. That was until Tobi said something that made the explosive artist listen to what he was saying.  
"I remember my first kill, I was five."  
"WHAT! You've killed before? What happened?"  
"I don't want to talk about it, it's very gruesome."  
With in the blink of an eye the Akatsuki Artist had stood up, walked to where Tobi was, lifted him by the neck and made several bombs crawl onto Tobi.  
"Tell me now or I will hurt you."  
"Okay…"

Deidara put Tobi down, ate his bombs, and got comfortable, Tobi then started his story:

I was five years old; I was going to have my party, all of my friends were going to come, I was so excited. My mom told me to find a yellow rose in the forest, she said that it was for the table, but I knew that she just wanted me out of the house. I spent a few hours in the forest, climbing up trees, swimming, catching frogs, I could not sit still. When I finally found the rose I decided to head back. When I finally got to my house it was lunch time, my friends were just about to arrive, I was so happy. I got lots of presents: one of them being my mask, it was given to me by my best friend, Saku; he had one just like it, but back then they had two eye holes. After a long day of fun the sun was starting to set, that's when it happened, a group of bandits attacked. They stormed into my house, killing most of the adults, leaving only a few women. They took the surviving women and children back to their camp, they also made us carry all of our valuable possessions, money and weapons to their leaders' tent. He selected a few of the women and older girls, they were carried off and some of the others were given to the other men. The boys were taken to a holding area, after that we were knocked out. We were woken up early the next morning and forced to do chores, if we did not we were slaughtered. One of my tasks was to kill anyone who tried to attack the leader; I had to kill three of my friends in the first month. After about two years there were a couple of us left, they decided to make us fight one another, best friends were put into holding areas and given scraps of armor. I had to fight three of my friends, and then we were knocked out again. When I came to I was in a bigger arena, there were weapons and real armor on shelves and about sixteen of us left, the leader told us that the last three to survive would be made his personal soldiers. We dawned on the armor and got weapons that felt comfortable, Saku took off his mask and I did the same. The fighting when started it was chaos.

The fighting went on for half an hour, the final three helping one other to stand, it was Saku, Hinko and myself.  
The leader then spoke, 'Good, you three are very promising', he snapped his fingers and Hinko was dead, a kunai was in his head before we could react. The bandit leader spoke again, 'I noticed that the two of you avoided fighting each other, and I saw that you have matching masks. So here's the plan, you two kill each other and everyone else is set free.'

We looked at each other and agreed, our families could finally be free and it would be easy to fake a fight and death. The fight started, we put on our masks, and gave it our all. Being the weaker, I knew that I would be the one, who had to fake his death, but we put on a very good show. Saku was stronger, but I was smaller and a bit faster, so it looked very real when I dodged his attacks. His broadsword swung past my head, I ducked and swung my two daggers in a cross motion just missing his chest. He was starting to get serious, I could feel the force behind his attacks get stronger and I had to really fend for my life. He attacked again, I blocked with my two daggers and just as I started to push back he pulled out a short sword with his other arm and sliced across my face, breaking my mask and causing me to lose sight in my left eye. This made me go into shock, my best friend was really trying to kill me, I stood there for a few seconds unable to move, Saku walked up to me, he put his hand on my shoulder and said that he was sorry. Just as he was going to stab me, something in me woke up, I punched his face and he went flying into the opposite wall, his skull was crushed. The bandits thought that I was a monster so they tried to kill me, but I was too shocked to register the pain or my movements. The next thing I remember was ripping out my brothers' heart and snapping my mothers' neck. I looked around and saw that I had killed my family and my friends' families with my bare hands. I started to cry, I was so upset and horrified that I did not notice the remaining bandits come up behind me. They beat me for what seemed like days, I was slipping in and out of consciousness, but they kept hitting me. When I finally woke up without being trampled I tried to look around but my neck was broken and my left eye was too damaged from Sakus' attack. I was able to move my right hand, but just as I did five kunai were thrown into it, they were hiding, waiting for the beasts to eat me, I blacked out again. The next thing I knew I was in a small cave, covered nearly entirely in bandages, a shadowed figure came into my view, and told me to sleep and I blacked out again.

When I woke up and was able to talk he was gone but there was a note written on the wall next to me, it told me to sleep until he returned, so I did. I then woke up to the smell of fish, he told me to drink some medicine first, he said that it would help my bones; I drank it and passed out.

When I woke up this time I was no longer covered in bandages, but my hand and left eye were still wrapped up. I looked up at the man who saved my life, he was hiding in the shadows, he turned to face me and he told me the story of how he found me.

"Wait, are you telling me a story in a story?"  
"Yes."  
"Carry on."

He said that I had been slipping in and out of consciousness for the last three months, he found me in the forest being attacked by a couple of vultures. 'When I chased them away I was attacked by six bandits, I killed them and saw that there was a spark of life left in you, so I tried to help. I went into town and got you a new mask, I assumed that it was important to you; whenever I tried to take it out of your hand you attacked me. It's the same colours but the pattern is different, and only one eye hole, sorry but the damage was too great. The new mask is made of parts of your old one and a second one that I found hear you body, I'm guessing that he was your friend: he had the other half of a pendant I found in your pocket. The bandits killed everyone I could find, I don't know how you were able to survive.'  
'No, I was the one who killed them; I went into a blind rage and killed most of the bandits and all of my towns' survivors.'

'Well I'd hate to fight you in a serious match. If you want I can help you train to get back to where you were… Or at least help you move again.'  
'That would be nice, but I don't have anywhere to go or anyone to stay with after that.'  
'I have an idea, if you will work for me I will let you stay with me, but my work is very demanding.'  
'I would gladly help, I mean I can't refuse; you nursed me back to health.'  
'It's good to see someone so young how has a strong sense of honor and good manners, your parents would be proud.'

"And so I started to work for him..."  
"Well, carry on. I want to know who that man was."  
-Everyone meet in the inner sanctum, I have important news-  
"YAY! A mission, tag, you're it." Tobi slaps Deidara in the face and runs off.  
'And I was just beginning to respect him.'

* * *

Who do you think the shadow man is? (If you get it right you will get a prize and a SUPER-COOKIE.)

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review, give ideas, comments, flames, anything is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, this chapter will be strange and the last, and is not as good as the first chapter... It is split up in to two parts.... the reality and the lie...

* * *

Chapter 2 Growing up

* * *

The reality...

Tobi was now seventeen; he had been working to repay his debit to his savior. The man named Madara insisted that Tobi did not need to work for him anymore, that the first year was enough, but Tobi would not listen and would always follow him and do his every whim.

The past few years had been good for Tobi, he had learned so many things and gained so many skills, Madara had taught him so many other things. The jobs that Tobi had to do were strange: most of the time he had to get a package from someone or take something to someone. Madara said that it was money for orphans and medical supplies for the poor. They walked into an old town, Madara told Tobi to find a hotel and stay there, and that he would be back for him.

Tobi found a hotel and walked inside, the receptionist turned to him with a horrified face and pulled out a weapon.  
"Do not mess with me, I know how to use this!"  
"Can I have a room please?"  
"What, you are not going to try and steal the money."  
"No, why would Tobi try that?"  
"Well you are wearing a strange mask."  
"So, just because I'm wearing a mask does not mean I am a bad person. Just because you look one way does not make you so. Now, how much is it for a room?"  
"You can have it for free, just because you are kind and did not kill me when I insulted you."  
"Why would I want to kill you, it was an honest mistake."  
"Well you were traveling with Madara. He is evil."  
"I can't believe that, he saved my life and helped me get an ordinary life back."  
"Well if you say so. The room is the second one on your left. Please enjoy your stay."

Tobi spent the next few hours wondering why people always reacted strangely when they heard about Madara. He slowly began to put two and two together. He had just realized his biggest mistake when Madara walk into the room.  
"I guess from the conversation you had with receptionist that you now know a bit more about me. Well know this, I am the same Madara as from the founding of Konoha, and I am eternal, I have the power to live forever, and now I am choosing you!"

He activated his Mangekyou Sharingans third property and swapped bodies with Tobi, crushing his mind into fragments. Unfortunately for Madara Tobi and a stronger mind than most, he could not completely suppress the being of Tobi.

_______________________________________________________________________  
the lie…(what Tobi is telling Deidara)

"I had a pleasant life with the man who had saved me, he had taught me many things, and he was very kind."

Tobi had been trained by his savior to be able to live on his own, and when Tobi turned seventeen the man left him, soon after Tobi was found by Zetsu and he became part of Akatsuki.

"So Deidara-sempai, did you enjoy my story?"  
"What? I was not listening; the last part I remember was a part about killing your friend."


End file.
